Even Spirits Can Feel Pain
by Dragonrider10
Summary: After Takuya gets seriously injuried in a fight with Duskmon, he now knows the hard way even spirits can feel pain
1. Prolog

Digimon: Even Spirits Can Feel Pain

Season: Digimon Frontier

Characters: Takuya( Spirit: Burninggreymon)

Rating: PG to PG-13

Warnings: Some blood, violence, and some language.

Summary: When Takuya gets seriously injured in a fight against Duskmon as Burninggreymon, he realized how close he was to losing his life... and now learns the hard way even spirits can feel pain.

Author's notes: After re-watching the Digimon Frontier episodes again, I wanted to write about one of my favorite Digimon. This is being told through Takuya's POV ( Point of view) as Burninggreymon.

This couldn't be happening...

The pain was so intense, I choked on my own scream as I let out an unearthly roar. It was blood-churning, one that expressed emotions that a mere human scream couldn't even match.

I could feel the warm liquid drip from my chest, like a river it flows down my side and stains the ground a crimson red.

Everything has happen so fast.

One moment me and the others were fighting Duskmon, and the next, I hear horrified screams as the others watched Duskmon use his blade to stab my chest, blood erupting from the wound as the world stopped around me.

Then, everything started to fade into black. I struggled to remain awake and alive, but thats really hard to do when you a freaking blade in your chest.

With my strength leaving me, I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 1

Even Spirits Can Feel Pain Chapter 1

" Hey, Takuya,wake up! C'mon wake up buddy! Please!"

That voice, it sounded so familiar. What...a minute. The others! We were fighting Duskmon and then...

I woke up to a horrible, gut and heart breaking/wrenching scream/roar of pain as my eyes shot open as pain ripped through my chest, like a thousand knives plunging into my body all at once.

" Takuya, hang in there!" I recongized that voice, it was Zoey. She sounded so scared.

When I finally woke up, I could see why she was so afraid.

I was still in my beast spirit form, Burninggreymon, and the piece of Duskmon's blade was still imbedded in my chest. Somehow, when I was out cold, Kouji,Tommy,Zoey, and J.P managed to fight him off.

They were also still in their beast spirit forms.

Kouji had turned back into his human spirit form, Lobomon, and knelled down next to me, his eyes worried and full of concern for me as he looked over the wound and tried to figure out a plan to remove it.

" We need to get to somewhere safer. Its too out in the open for us to try to remove the blade safely from Burninggreymon's chest, we need to find a cave or somewhere that's more sheltered to do that." I knew Lobomon was right, yet, if he was talking about having to move me when I was like this, I knew it was gonna hurt like hell... Lobomon saw the look in my eyes and frowned sadly at me, and he knew exactly what I thinking. I started to tremble slightly, both from the pain, but also fear, I knew if they didn't get the blade out in time, infection would set it, and travel through my body and eventually reach my heart, and I would die.

I whimpered at that thought, the thought of dying,.. I then felt a comforting hand being placed on my shoulder. Zoey looked down at me, she was worried too but she knew what was going through my mind. " Don't worry Takuya, we won't let you down." She gently rubbed my head a little in a comforting manner, and it did help to calm me somewhat down, but I was still trembling and I whimpered again, biting my bottom lip in a weak attempt to keep the tears of pain and fear from falling down my cheeks at bay. I looked up at her, my eyes watery from knew I was exhausted, scared...

And I could only hope they would be able to help me survive.


	3. Chapter 2

" Takuya, try to stay as still as you can. I know this will hurt, but it will make it harder if you move around when Im trying to remove the blade. " Lobomon said to me in a firm yet worried voice.

"I..I'll try..." I said weakly. I looked around at my friends. They were both worried and scared for me. My body was shaking as Lobomon got ready to pull the blade from my chest.

I saw Zoey sit down next to me as she held onto my hand for comfort. She was trying to keep me calm. "Alright, Im gonna pull it out Takuya..." Lobomon said firmly, as he looked back at me briefly, a sad look on his face as he saw my reaction. My breathing started to quicken, my heart was pounding as I squeezed my eyes shut.

" One, two, three...now." Lobomon quietly said as he began to pull the blade slowly from my chest. I roared in deep pain as I could feel the blade being removed from my body. I was roaring and screaming the whole time.

"Takuya, I know it hurts, but you need to calm your breathing, try to relax." Zoey said in a quiet voice, she knew I was in deep pain, but i knew I had to try to calm down. I took deep breaths in between gasps of pain. I heard Zoey wince slightly as I squeezed her hand hard, as i quickly remembered she was holding my hand. I growled and screamed again when I felt Lobomon make one final tug and then sighed in relief when I heard him say to the others the blade was out.

The pain was only worse with the blade gone.

" Lobomon, Takuya is losing a lot of blood!" I heard Tommy scream in fright and worry as Lobomon looked at my chest again and instantly paled.

" Guys... I'm feeling dizzy." I groaned in pain as Lobomon instantly began to try to stop the bleeding from getting worse.

" C'mon Takuya,try to stay awake!" I heard Zoey shout at me.

"Takuya!" I heard the others cry out when I blacked out again...

*several hours later...*

" Hey guys, I think he's waking up..." I heard a quiet voice say as I groaned when I came back around.

" Ugh... my chest hurts..." I grumbled as I saw the others give a sigh of relief. " Takuya, your lucky we managed to stop the wound from bleeding out. You nearly died." Tommy said with a shaken voice. I winced when I tried to sit up, but Zoey stopped me and whispered to me not to try to move around. Bokomon,Neemon, and Patamon were there too. They worried as well. I looked down at my chest as I saw where my wound was already healing. There were bandages wrapped around it, to keep it from getting infected. The others must of gotten them at the last village we were in.

I sighed knowing my foolish idea to charge right at Duskmon nearly got me killed. But the others were down and having trouble recovering quickly, and Duskmon was about to attack so in a last effort to protect my friends, I charged right for Duskmon which gave him the opening to stab me with his blades. My train of thought was broken when I saw little Patamon next to me, he was really worried and he knew that I was in a lot of pain too. " Are you going to be okay Takuya?" he asked, worried about me. " I should be fine for now Patamon." I said tiredly, as Patamon sighed in relief slightly.

" Takuya, you should rest, considering what you went through." Zoey said to me quietly. " Yeah, I should be resting," I said weakly, as I looked at them, knowing that if it wasn't for them, I would be dead by now. " And guys, thanks for saving me back there." I said with a slight smile. They smiled back as Zoey said to me "Hey, it what teammates do. We help each other, and we don't leave each other behind, no matter what the sitution."

I nodded in agreement, as I began to fall asleep again , knowing now, that even spirits can feel pain...


End file.
